


Из неопубликованных записок мсье Видока, агента парижской полиции

by mycravatundone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Vidocq, javert is one hell of a colleague to have, poor attempts to write in style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: События, о которых я намерен рассказать, произошли весной 1833 года, чуть после Июньского восстания.





	Из неопубликованных записок мсье Видока, агента парижской полиции

За почти два десятка лет работы в полиции нетрудно пасть духом и отчаяться в человеческом роде. Нет ничего проще, чем потерять всю веру в честь и совесть, увидев то, что видит парижский сыщик. Моя же история, однако, не из мрачных бульварных книжонок, в которых злодей процветает, а ищейка оставлена с носом: в наши неспокойные времена и читатель, и автор нуждаются в надежде на лучшее.

События, о которых я намерен рассказать, произошли весной 1833 года, чуть после Июньского восстания, изрядно попортившего крови и Парижу, и мне, и моей бригаде.

Впрочем, для лучшего понимания моего рассказа читателю придется вытерпеть порцию моих пояснений, и отправиться на десять лет раньше.

К 1824 году бригада общественной безопасности утратила свое шаткое положение, а штат моих агентов вырос до двадцати с лишним человек. По сравнению с той жалкой кучкой ненадежных людей, которой я командовал в начале своей авантюры, двадцать доверенных подчиненных были роскошью! Но штат мой рос неторопливо, а преступный мир Парижа не медлил; я никогда не отказывался от пары лишних рук, если мог доверить им оружие или деньги, и был готов сотрудничать с сыщиками из других отделов. О них этого же, впрочем, сказать нельзя.

Хоть к тому времени большинство полицейских агентов и перестали пылать ко мне открытой ненавистью, недругов в системе у меня было полно. Многие шептались у меня за спиной, подавали на меня ложные рапорты начальнику полиции г-ну Анри, и немало подлецов распускало обо мне самые дикие слухи. Все они по большей части делали это из зависти: никто из них и близко не подбирался к успеху моих арестов. Леность и пристрастие к взяткам были частыми добродетелями среди этих господ. На каждый же рапорт, обвинявший меня в лености, трусости или потакании преступлениям, г-н Анри лишь усмехался в усы и предлагал обвинителю последить за собственными успехами.

Ни одному такому навету, ни одному оскорблению я не придавал значения: если раньше они возмущали меня, то теперь я откровенно веселился этой неприкрытой зависти. Однако так сложилось, что один из недругов моих удостоился моего уважения.

 

Его имя было Жавер, но преступники звали его дьяволовым сыном. Переведенный в Париж в 1824 году, инспектор то и дело пересекался со мной в делах рутинных, а порой мы работали вместе. Что за человек это был! В моем поле работы быстро учишься ценить людей исполнительных, бесстрашных и неглупых. Жавер сполна был наделен всеми этими качествами. Был у него огромный багаж знаний, словно надерганных из десятка разных сфер: южные диалекты и словечки, примерная география дорог контрабандистов на севере, морские традиции, цыганские уловки, а в знании воровского жаргона он уступал лишь мне. Он был упрям, практичен, и, взяв след, не отступался, что твоя гончая. Все эти черты замечательны в сыщике, и я не кривлю душой, когда говорю, что искренне уважал инспектора в его деле. Разве что для перевоплощений и работы под прикрытием он не годился вовсе — врать Жавер не умел; впрочем, оно и к лучшему, ведь прикрытия ради ему не раз пришлось бы жертвовать своими великолепными бакенбардами. Могу себе представить, чтобы бы сталось с любым несчастным, потянись он с бритвой к лицу Жавера: нашлось бы больше желающих дернуть тигра за усы.

Нраву же он был дурного. Неразговорчивый и замкнутый, он не нашел друзей среди коллег, да и не стремился их искать. Его обманчивая сдержанность порой выливалась во вспышки гнева, а шутки мрачнее шуток Жавера я слышал только среди приговоренных к казни сокамерников. Хоть и натянуто вежливый по выучке, он не терпел чужой глупости или задержек — печальное свойство для человека, живущего в Париже!

Не раз я видел, покидая или навещая ночью полицейский участок, как горела свеча в кабинете Жавера, где он работал, не разгибаясь, чуть ли не до рассвета. Его длинный худой силуэт отбрасывал на стены резкую тень. Видимо, никто не ждал его дома, и участок заменял ему дом. Из всех коллег, даже неблизко знакомых мне, он был самым одиноким.

Знакомство наше не задалось. В первый раз мы встретились спустя несколько недель после его прибытия в Париж, куда он невольно принес за собой следы некоего скандала, разразившегося в приморском городке, месте его прошлой службы. Сам инспектор об истории этой не распространялся, но полицейские — те еще кумушки по части сплетен. Это, можно сказать, наша профессиональная деформация, и даже я не без греха, как бы ни старался не поддаваться волне интереса, прошедшей по участку и моей бригаде.

Мы столкнулись в коридоре, ведущем к кабинету г-на Анри. Оба мы, полагаю, пришли отчитаться о состоянии дел. Жавер, ждавший своей очереди в дальнем углу коридора, при моем появлении только быстро поднял на меня глаза, сверкнувшие в тусклом вечернем свете, и отвел взгляд. Ни шага он не сделал мне навстречу! Что ж, рассудил я, у всех бывают дурные дни, а тяжелый нрав инспектора уже за несколько недель успел стать притчей во языцех. Но нам предстояло вместе работать, и стоило бы хотя бы обменяться парой слов — читатель, я не люблю конфликта, если из него не вынести пользы.

— Мсье Жавер, — сказал я, протянув ему руку, — милости прошу в наше заведение. Давно ли вы здесь? Мое имя Видок.

— Имя это мне известно, — сказал он глухо. Рука моя осталась протянутой без ответа, повисла в воздухе.

— Так вы обо мне слышали?

Вопрос я задавал смеха ради — обо мне слышал весь Париж и пол-Франции в придачу. Но Жавер не ответил, только уставясь на меня своими светлыми глазами, ярко выделявшимися на фоне его темноватой кожи. Я вспомнил еще один слух, гулявший о Жавере по участку.

Ну! Это уже никуда не годилось. Внутри меня заворочалось раздражение: еще одного упрямца мне не хватало среди коллег. Я пожал плечами.

— И я слышал о вас. Не в вашем ли городке каторжник выдал себя за мэра? — Против воли мне стало смешно. — Ну и народ!

Этим я добился ответа, хотя и пожалел о своей насмешке. Инспектор потемнел лицом и сжал челюсть так сильно, что я ожидал услышать скрип зубов.

— Ваш, — мне было слышно, с каким трудом он выплевывал вежливое обращение, видимо, только формы ради, — ваш народ, Видок, пятнает префектуру и честный труд. Виданное ли дело — дрянь, рецидивисты, галерники — их вы пускаете на защиту горожан? Вы скорее задушите префекта во сне, чем сдадите кого-то из своих! Нет, Видок, я не подам вам руки.

И с каким-то сухим злым смешком он отстранился от меня и зашагал к двери г-на Анри, в которую стукнул пару раз, не глядя в мою сторону.

Обращение такое было мне не по нраву, но оно было привычно. Приятное разнообразие — услышать знакомые слова в лицо, а не обнаружить доносом на бумажонке, поданной г-ну Анри или самому г-ну префекту! Жавер, по крайней мере, был достаточно прям. Я не стал о нем думать больше надобности, и выкинул бы из головы насовсем, приняв за очередного завистника, если бы не дальнейшие мои столкновения с ним.

Префектура полиции — маленький мир. Я слышал о Жавере достаточно, чтобы подозрение в зависти спало с него в моих глазах. Инспектор не брал взяток, не ленился, не трусил, как три четверти остолопов, патрулирующих улицы. Как бы сильно он ни хотел меня не видеть и не признавать, порой мне приходилось одалживать у него документацию, ему — уточнять у меня факты. Не приветствуя меня и ко мне не обращаясь, он словно старался не обдумывать моего существования как такового. Настолько ли ему была невероятна мысль о преступнике, решившем ступить дорогой добра? Но я не тянул и не тяну дружеской руки, если раз ее отвергли, и мы с Жавером, по сути, были друг друг другу никем, так же, как и два любых клерка в конторе.

Порой я даже ловил себя на некотором огорчении, что Жавер пожелал стать мне недругом. В мире, где и честный горожанин, и преступник плюют ему под ноги, слуга закона должен держаться своих — а мы оба были слугами первого класса.

 

Запомнился мне случай, когда дело свело нас вместе. Тогда я преследовал ловкого мошенника по имени Муат, еще юношу, к тому времени уже поднаторевшего в своем деле. Почти всегда работавший в одиночку, он все же имел пособника, сложными путями связанного с целой бандой фальшивомонетчиков; на тот момент занятый еще несколькими делами, я не мог быть тысячеглазым и тысячеруким. Расследование было частично поручено кому-то другому, и с некоторой досадой я обнаружил, что моим коллегой в деле был Жавер. Досада моя была необоснованна, поскольку я знал, что Жавер непременно произведет успешный арест; но я не люблю конфликтов, отвлекающих меня от дела.

Однако работа далась нам легко. Спустя неделю, в ночь на воскресенье, за компаньоном Муата искусно проследили, пока он не привел людей Жавера к подвалу, где работал. Я же, в свою очередь, незамеченным проследовал за своим мошенником до самого дома, где он квартировал. Зная, что он ожидал весточки от своего пособника, я свистнул три раза по-птичьему: это был традиционный сигнал, что улица чиста. Когда же Муат вышел, схватить его было несложно, поскольку юноша был довольно-таки тщедушен, не чета моим сложению и хватке.

— Отсидишь — приходи к нам в отдел, — сказал я связанному Муату, которого аккуратно положил на землю, дожидаясь фиакра. Тот в ответ закатил глаза.

— Все для вас смешно, — донесся шипящий шепот со стороны Жавера. А я уже и забыл о нем — вернулся поглядеть на успех моего ареста, что ли? Для человека, ни разу не ступавшего в преступный мир, он пугающе хорошо умел прятаться в тенях, ходить бесшумно, как кошка.

Настроение у меня было превосходное, я предвкушал похвалу от г-на Анри, стакан доброго вина и теплую постель с женой под боком, а потому терпение мое лопнуло.

— Полно, Жавер! — воскликнул я. — Я на своем веку видел больше раскаявшихся грешников, чем вы, я вижу одного из них в зеркале каждое утро. Даже самая извращенная натура способна исправиться, если у нее есть для того причины. Вы, как автоматон, скрежещете одну и ту же мелодию. Что за преступник так вас обидел?

Жавер медленно поднял на меня лицо. В глазах его я увидел нечто, доселе мной не замеченное в его характере — глубокое, сильное, почти мучительное чувство, которому я не мог дать имени. Ядовитый сарказм, раздраженные ремарки, нетерпение, граничащее с грубостью — все это я видел раньше. Но здесь, над телом пойманного нами вора, Жавер вдруг показался мне человеком, способным на разбитое сердце.

— Подите к черту, Видок, — сказал он ужасно усталым голосом.

— Не верите мне — поверьте моему послужному списку. Послужной список — вот, что отчитается за человека лучше, чем следы от колодки.

— Ваша порода горазда молоть языком! Что дальше? Прочитаете мне проповедь о милосердии? Еще один каторжник будет учить меня жизни, — глаза Жавера горели.

Его «еще один» прозвучало, словно он проглотил горькую микстуру. Впервые я понял, что могу его расспросить: он был слишком взволнован, чтобы не ответить.

— Много же каторжников вас учило жизни?

— Один, и ему от меня не скрыться, — сказал Жавер тяжело, как пес смыкает челюсти на шее добычи.

Так мы простояли еще пару мгновений, пока не услышали, как наконец приближается вызванный мною фиакр. Жавер хмыкнул и покачал головой. Наваждение сошло с него — снова он стал инспектором без прошлого, привычным всей префектуре. Сошел пыл момента и с меня.

— Что за глупость, — сказал Жавер. — Идите домой. Я доставлю задержанного в участок.

— Вот еще! Он мой по праву. Доставим вместе.

И по дороге в участок мы не обменялись ни словом — Жавер, кажется, без единой мысли, я — лениво раздумывая, что или кто смогло ужалить инспектора так глубоко, а Муат — потому что настроение у него было так себе.

После того ареста мы успели еще несколько раз приложить руку к одному и тому же делу, но энтузиазма не находилось ни в одном из нас.

Спустя несколько лет обстоятельства вынудили меня подать в отставку, и я покинул бригаду, собственное детище, оставивляя ее на совесть моего преемника Лакура. Событий, последовавших за моим уходом, было немало, но я опущу их ради чистоты нашего диковинного сюжета; добавлю только, что на момент Июньского восстания бригадой вновь руководил я.

Не скажу, что подавление восстания было мне в радость. Как сыщик, я считаю своим долгом преследовать преступников — мошенников, воров, грабителей и фальшивомонетчиков. Для этого нужна определенная храбрость — преступники непокорны. Политический агент же должен владеть лишь той толикой храбрости, которая нужна, чтобы арестовать честного человека, не оказывающего большого сопротивления. И пусть восставшие и сопротивлялись, задание мое было мне не по нраву, хоть я и выполнял его со всей серьезностью, мне свойственной.

Я не вспомнил бы Жавера во всей суете операции, если бы накануне, когда распределялись задания, не услышал бы о нем краем уха. И что бы вы думали? Жаверу было указано отправиться к бунтовщикам под прикрытием. Жаверу из всех людей! Поначалу я даже принял новость за шутку и расхохотался в лицо человеку, поделившемуся ею со мной.

— Да Жавер объявит им свое имя и должность, едва его о них спросят, — смеясь, сказал я.

Как и всегда, я оказался прав. Мое свойство правдиво шутить пугает порой даже меня самого.

После подавления восстания, после всей мороки с бумагами и отчетами, подсчета пострадавших и пропавших, выслушивания приказаний сверху, после всей лавины обид и слухов, присущих любому крупному событию — короче говоря, только когда все улеглось, я узнал об исчезновении Жавера. Чтобы инспектор, никогда не покидавший своего поста, и пропал вдруг на несколько недель? Если бы у меня было время встревожиться, я бы и сделал это, читатель. Однако не упрекайте меня в бесчувственности — мое время в бригаде во второй и финальный раз подходило к концу. Любой бывший плут сохраняет сквозь годы умение держать нос по ветру, и уже в августе я знал, что в полиции мне осталось недолго.

 

В декабре я уже был хозяином Бюро Информации, моего собственного сыскного агентства. Поначалу у меня было всего четыре агента, затем шесть, затем десять и двенадцать; с этой кучкой людей я исправно работал на благо порядка, и за год осуществил больше семи сотен арестов. Не раз я спорил с полицией, недовольной моими методами — но когда же она была ими довольна?

Удивительно, впрочем, что из-за этих споров, имевших место в главном здании префектуры, в столь знакомых мне коридорах я порой натыкался на инспектора Жавера. Не знаю, что приключилось с его исчезновением в июньском кавардаке, но, видно, он вернулся спустя какое-то время; в волосах его прибавилось седины. Не его возвращение, впрочем, удивляло меня, а то, что он кивал мне, проходя мимо, и даже здоровался. Из привычки и вежливости я отвечал на его слова, не думая, и лишь потом задавался вопросом: с каких пор инспектор стал так приветлив? Эта приветливость порой шла и дальше — инспектор спрашивал о делах моего Бюро, а я отвечал, хоть и осторожно, но без вражды. Хоть и не работающие больше под одной крышей, мы оставались профессионалами своего дела.

Однажды мы встретились в Люксембургском саду, где я прогуливался под личиной мелкого буржуа, высматривая маршрут одного известного вора. Был апрель, деревья шелестели редкой ранней зеленью под порывами ветра. Жавер, хоть и под страхом смерти не сумевший бы хорошо замаскироваться — ха! — обладал острым нюхом на чужой маскарад, даже на мой, а ведь я был в этом деле безупречен. Мгновенно узнав меня, он приблизился, сделав вид, что спрашивает дорогу.

— Видок, — тихо сказал он, всем своим видом показывая окружающим, что данный господин ему незнаком. Сохранение моей личины было крайне мило с его стороны. — У меня есть к вам дело. Я хочу спросить у вас совета.

Я прикрыл улыбку ладонью.

— Что же, вам нужен рабочий совет? Или вы решили податься в преступное дело?

Жавер нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

— Совет другого толка. Вы свободны завтра утром?

— Я буду у себя в кабинете, — кивнул я и вытянул шею, чтобы за длинным инспектором разглядеть мою цель. Вор начинал двигаться, соскользнув со скамейки и направляясь к фонтанам. — Адрес Бюро вам известен. Жду вас часов до восьми, а теперь, позвольте, мне нужно идти.

 

Сама пунктуальность, Жавер пришел к семи ровно.

Никогда еще я не видел, чтобы Жавер ерзал. Во время спора, в засаде и перед дулом пистолета — везде он был сама уверенность. Теперь же я видел, как он то смыкал, то размыкал руки в замок, и не мог найти места для своего взгляда.

Что за чудеса! От любопытства я замер. Стоило терпеть этого человека годами, чтобы наконец вызнать, что могло так его тронуть!

— Видок, — наконец выговорил Жавер удивительно глухим голосом, — вам известно, в буржуазных заведениях я не появляюсь.

— Так, так.

— Не знаете ли вы… не подскажете… я… проклятье! — Он возвел глаза к потолку. — Где в этом городе подают приличный кофе с выпечкой? Место потише и поспокойнее, чтобы не галдели в ухо. Будьте добры, скажите мне.

— Жавер, я расскажу вам все, что знаю о столичной выпечке, но только под одним условием. — Не улыбаться в тот миг было сложнее, чем на ходу выдумывать басни под взглядами десятка рецидивистов.

Жавер тяжело вздохнул, и на лице его отразилось смирение.

— Давайте свое условие.

— Скажите мне, откуда вдруг страсть до таких вольностей.

Смирение в глазах Жавера стало слегка загнанным, и это было бы странное, печальное зрелище, если бы не пятна румянца на его щеках, от которых он вдруг помолодел лет на пятнадцать.

— Мой друг любит хороший кофе.

— Друг?

— Знакомый.

— И с каких же пор вы водите знакомых пить кофе?

Читатель, это было нехорошо с моей стороны, но я отыгрывался за все годы угрюмого молчания.

— Мы… гуляем порой, — сказал Жавер, и по его тону я понял, что допрос мой скоро подойдет к концу, и его терпение на исходе. Тогда я решил рискнуть.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы вдруг станете с кем-нибудь гулять и пить кофе. Разве вы не помолвлены с законом? Жавер, как же ваш беглый каторжник!

И клянусь вам, читатель, что лицо Жавера вдруг на долю секунды стало беспомощным, а глаза его распахнулись. Как когда-то давно я увидел в них тяжелую злую тоску, ничем на миг не скрытую, так и теперь вдруг внутри этого человека показалось чувство, совсем другое, удивительно чистое. Показалось и скрылось, не предназначенное для меня или других людей, кроме лишь одного.

Как мне хотелось расхохотаться — и я не стал. Я пожалел его, никому не давшему бы себя жалеть. Мне вспомнились рассказы о странной записке, которую он оставил ночью, вернувшись из плена на баррикаде, вспомнилось его долгое отсутствие, вспомнились редкие случаи, когда мы виделись за последние полгода, диковинно учтивое его поведение. На мгновение вспыхнувшее любопытство ищейки сменилось любопытством житейским, простым: неужели всё сводилось к одному человеку? Я немедленно пожелал посмотреть этому человеку в глаза!

Все мысли эти не заняли у меня и доли секунды. Пока Жавер начинал привычно хмуриться, я поспешно сказал:

— Будет вам кофе, Жавер, и лучшие бриоши во всем Париже. Ваш друг любит музыку?

Судя по всему, в Жавере желание не давать мне ни крупицы информации боролось с желанием порадовать таинственного спутника.

— Мы предпочитаем тишину, — наконец скупо ответил он, не замечая, как согласился со словом «друг».

Я покивал.

— Я дам вам адрес. — Поспешно черкнув адрес кафе на ближайшем завалявшемся листке, я протянул его Жаверу… но задержал руку, когда тот уже взялся за листок.

Взгляд у него был нечитаемый, но мне казалось, что я видел в нем волнение. Чувство, присущее всем смертным на этой земле, от префекта полиции до последнего мазурика. В свете разгорающегося утра мне вспомнилась наша первая встреча, моя протянутая рука с предложением дружбы, а потом, по цепочке, — первый раз, когда сам г-н Анри протянул руку мне, доверяясь суждению каторжника и пройдохи. Мне стало весело: как повернулись годы! Что вода в Сене, утекли, переменив нас всех.

— Если ваш друг будет нуждаться в работе, — сказал я, понизив голос, — или в помощи с прошением о помиловании — приводите его в Бюро Информации. Нам никогда не помешают надежные люди.

Жавер серьезно посмотрел на меня, помедлил и кивнул, забирая листок с адресом. Выходя из моего кабинета, он обернулся и неумело сказал:

— Спасибо.

Ваш народ, выплюнул Жавер когда-то с презрением и гневом в голосе, и я понимал его. Редко случается, чтобы каторжник бежал с намерением исправиться; большинству людей галеры служат школой в преступном искусстве, и почти все талантливые в своем ремесле воры начинали в цепях прилежными учениками. Но я знаю доказавших своим примером, что у любого правила есть исключения, и сам не собираюсь сворачивать с честной тропинки, как бы тяжело ни было следовать ей порою. И ежели сам несокрушимый инспектор Жавер согласился с этим, пусть и спустя черт знает сколько лет, из-за одного человека, — человека, которого вечером поведет пить кофе, — да, читатель! Этот народ еще стоит упоминания в вашей вечерней молитве.

 

***

 

Бриоши и правда были восхитительны, кофе — густ и приятно горчил, но вкус, запах и довольство этого вечера были ничем по сравнению с крепким теплом руки Вальжана. Он взял Жавера под руку, когда они выходили из кафе, таким непринужденным движением, будто делал это всю жизнь. Даже не заметил, как Жавер вздрогнул от этого жеста, только подставил лицо ветру, бережно ворошившему его серебристые волосы, и заулыбался ни о чем. Или, подумал Жавер, о чем-то, но о чем-то, что ему было еще неподвластно понять.

Мысль эта впервые за весь этот год не испугала его. За весь этот год, полный попыток понять Вальжана и страха, что это ему не удастся в силу природы его слепой, не заслуживающей надежды души. Он вспомнил решение перед бездной, мучительную тоску от каждого недопонимания между ними, и с застенчивым удивлением понял, что больше не боится; что у них впереди есть время; что они оба хотят узнавать и дальше, слушать, смотреть и касаться.

Что Жавер и сделал, прижавшись к боку Вальжана своим локтем. Тот открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему.

Они уже вознамерились направиться к ближайшему скверу и облюбовать там скамейку, чтобы там на двоих поделить созерцание вечера и кормление голубей, когда к ним, шаркая, подошел нищий.

Нищий был отвратен на вид, дурно пах и что-то пришепетывал, протягивая дрожащую руку. Не горбатый от природы, он все равно сгибался напополам.

— Судари, сжальтесь, сжальтесь, судари, — выговаривал он жалобно.

Нищему, конечно, не надо было бы и начинать своей мольбы: Вальжан не нуждался в уговорах. Не медля, Вальжан вложил в замаранную ладонь несколько монет, и улыбнулся ему ясно, как свеча. Но — странное дело — нищий не поспешил припрятать монеты; несколько мгновений он рассматривал лицо Вальжана, и лишь потом, чуть кивнув, зашаркал прочь.

Жавер покосился ему вслед, усмехнулся и что-то сказал себе под нос, впрочем, незло.

— Что-то не так? — Встревоженно спросил его Вальжан, не любивший, когда незнакомцы чересчур долго останавливали на нем взгляд.

— Вовсе нет. — Жавер снова незаметно сжал его руку, и они оба тихо вздохнули в унисон. — Идем, ваши голуби умрут с голоду.

Они направились к скверу, и если нищий, скрывшись за углом, с наслаждением потянулся, выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост, взвесил в руке монеты и весело фыркнул — что ж, это было его дело, и больше ничье.

**Author's Note:**

> переношу тексты с фикбука потихоньку!
> 
> рассуждения о полит. шпионаже и каторге принадлежат самому видоку, "отсидишь - приходи к нам" придумала тася, сигнал свистом матчасти за собой не имеет и просто был придуман мной. господин анри на тот момент в префектуре уже не служил, но мне было влом менять после написания.


End file.
